Par Amour ou par Gentillesse?
by Deviland
Summary: Luffy a été sauver par Trafalgar Law et ce dernier a avoué que c'était par gentillesse. Et s'il y avait autre chose que de la gentillesse ? Law x Luffy ! SPOIL début chapitre 582. One Shot ! Chap 2 - Réponses aux review.
1. Chapter 1

Blabla de l'auteure : Jamais … ? Vous voulez dire quoi par là ? JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS LES PERSONNAGES DE ONE PIECE ? C'est pas vrai ! T.T Mais j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, un jour ils seront à moi !

Note : Comme je l'ai dit sur mon profil, j'ai des idées bizarre alors ne soyez pas trop étonné !^^

Rated : M parce que Lemon en fin de chapitre ! :D

Résumé : Luffy a été sauver par Trafalgar Law et ce dernier a avouait que c'était par gentillesse. Et s'il y avait autre chose que de la gentillesse ? Law x Luffy ! SPOIL début chapitre 582.

* * *

Par Amour ou par gentillesse ?

Voilà deux heures que Luffy était réveillé et hurlait, fracassant tout autour de lui malgré ses blessures. Il y a deux semaines déjà que la bataille à Marine Ford était terminée et que Ace était mort. Luffy avait été protéger par Jinbei mais ils furent sauvés grâce à Trafalgar Law l'un de 11 Supernovas. Ce dernier avait dit qu'il avait sauvé Luffy par gentillesse. Personne n'avait protesté contre sa raison, pas même Hancock.

Depuis, Law l'avait soigné et attendait qu'il soit rétabli. Mais au contraire, il s'agitait, détruisait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Alors que les infirmiers, qui font partie de l'équipage de Law, n'arrivaient pas à arrêter Luffy, Jinbei se tourna vers Law, qui regardait devant droit devant lui.

« - Que va-t-il se passer s'il continue comme ça ? Demanda l'homme-poisson.

- … C'est simple ! Ses blessures vont se rouvrirent et il mourra pour de bon, répondit le chirurgien.

- … »

Alors qu'il continuait de regarder Law, un infirmier l'informa que Luffy voulait le voir. Jinbei se leva pour se diriger vers Luffy. Law en profita pour refaire le point sur la situation. Il avait affirmé, une fois l'opération terminée, qu'il avait sauvé Luffy par gentillesse malgré le faite qu'ils allaient devenir ennemis. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas été sincère, en faite si. C'était plutôt partager entre le oui et le non. Et lui-même ignorait s'il n'y avait pas autre chose derrière cette gentillesse.

Plusieurs heures après, Jinbei avait calmé Luffy et le ramena à l'intérieur d'une tente, où se trouvait Law. Il sortit de la salle après avoir déposé Luffy sur le lit qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il gardait le silence, Law soignait ses blessures et changea tous ses bandages dévoilant les multiples blessures et la brulure sur son torse. Le chirurgien ne disait rien pendant sa manœuvre et ce fut Luffy qui brisa le silence :

« - Merci ! Dit-il.

- Hein ? Fit le chirurgien, n'étant pas sur d'avoir bien entendu car il était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Merci d'être venu me sauver, moi et Jinbei, à Marine Ford, ajouta-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien !

- … ,

- L'important est que tu ne sois pas mort !

- Comment as-tu su ?

- Malgré le faite que j'ai été retarder par un robot ressemblant à Kuma, j'ai quitté l'archipel Shabondy mais j'étais quand même au courant des évènements à Marine Ford.

- Et tu t'es dirigé vers Marine Ford dès que tu as su ?

- Pas directement, rectifia-t-il en soignant une blessure de Luffy au visage, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment et … »

Il s'arrêta et stoppa tous ses gestes en réfléchissant. Il commençait enfin à comprendre pourquoi il avait agi ainsi mais il tenta de s'en dissuader. C'était pas possible ! Il n'était pas …

« - Law ! Intervenu la voix de Luffy, l'arrêtant de penser par la même occasion.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

- Pour rien ! J'ai pensé à quelque chose, c'est rien ! Avoua-t-il, Voilà c'est terminé ! Cette fois, n'est pas l'idée de vouloir tout casser, hein Luffy ?

- Oui ! Affirma-t-il alors qu'un air triste se vit dans ses yeux. »

Law, qui s'était dirigé vers la porte quelques secondes auparavant, avait remarqué l'air triste du pirate. Il se rapprocha lentement de lui pour le prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Son geste déclencha ce à quoi il s'attendait : Luffy avait craqué et s'était mis à pleurer tout en s'accrochant au tee-shirt du chirurgien. Ce dernier resta à le tenir comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, attendant qu'il se calme. Il s'endormit et Law l'allongea sur le lit et posa le chapeau de paille de Luffy près de ce dernier. Tout doucement il sortit de la pièce et retourna auprès de ses nakamas. Ces derniers étaient occupés par quelque chose … ou quelqu'un.

En effet, Boa Hancock était près de l'endroit où dormait Luffy. Elle voulait absolument le voir puisqu'elle avait appris qu'il était réveillé. Sauf que Law n'était pas d''accord sur ce sujet.

« - Mais je veux le voir ! Répéta-t-elle, les sourcils fronçaient.

- Et moi je te dis que non parce qu'il se repose.

- Lais moi le voir ! Ordonna-t-elle.

- D'habitude je fais une exception quand une fille me donne des ordres mais là tu m'énerves alors je te préviens : Donne moi encore un seul ordre et je te tue ! La prévenue-t-il avec un ton menaçant.

- Tu … ,

- Tu as beau être une Shichibukai ou bien même l'impératrice des pirates je m'en fiche royalement. Luffy a été grièvement blessé et tu le sais parfaitement donc tu le laisses se reposer et je te dirai quand il sera réveillé pour que tu le vois ! »

La brune ne répondit rien, trop étonné du ton que le chirurgien venait de prendre alors qu'il se montrait certaines fois gentil, poli. Sans rien dire, juste un grognement, elle s'éloigna et partit en direction de son château. Alors qu'elle disparaissait à l'horizon, Bepo s'avança vers le brun, pendant que tous les autres membres de l'équipage le regardaient étonnés, et dit :

« - Pourquoi tu t'es énervé comme ça?

- Parce que et n'essaye pas de comprendre Bepo, ça ne sert à rien! »

Et il partit s'assoir sur le même rocher qu'il y a quelques heures, face à la mer et se mit à réfléchir pendant que tous les autres s'activaient pour certaines choses. Jinbei resta à l'écart pendant que Bepo alla s'assoir à coté de son capitaine sans aucun mot.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, capitaine ? Demanda l'ours.

- J'essaye de comprendre certaines choses Bepo ! Répondit-il toujours en fixant droit devant lui.

- Tu ne veux pas dire ce qui te préoccupe ?

- Désolé mais non, enfin pas pour le moment, avoua-t-il en souriant à son second.

- Comme tu veux ! Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

- Je vais rester dans la chambre où dors Luffy pour éviter qu'une catastrophe ne se produise !

- Si tu veux, bon je vais aider les autres si tu me cherches !

- Oui … »

Law se leva et partit en direction de la tente et s'asseya sur la chaise qui se trouvait à coté du lit de Luffy. Il s'installa et commença la lecture du livre de médecine qu'il avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt. Ce fut plusieurs heures plus tard, dans la fin d'après-midi, que Luffy se réveilla tranquillement, sans difficulté et remarqua que Law s'était endormi pendant sa lecture. Le brun s'approcha doucement du chirurgien sans vouloir le réveiller mais ce fut peine perdue puisque ce dernier se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et s'étira en baillant. Il se tourna vers Luffy et remarqua qu'il était réveillé.

« - Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Oui, grâce à toi Law !

- Ce n'est rien, je te l'ai déjà dit. Affirma-t-il alors qu'il tentait de ne pas rougir.

- … ,

- Tu as f … »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Luffy lui sauta dans les bras. Il avait directement compris que le chirurgien parlait de nourriture. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas si tard et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore manger. En se défaisant de l'étreinte de Luffy, il lui posa son chapeau de paille sur sa tête et dit qu'il fallait le suivre s'il voulait mangé. Et il ne se fit pas prier puisque Luffy le suivi tout en sautillant, preuve qu'il allait beaucoup mieux. Ils sortirent de la tente alors que Bepo allait y rentrer.

« - Ah capitaine, je voulais te voir !

- Pour ? Demanda-t-il alors que Luffy s'arrêta et écouta.

- Tout à l'heure tu t'es disputé avec Hancock-sama.

- Hein ? Fit Luffy, perdu.

- Oui et ?

- Ben des guerrières de sa garde ont emmenées à manger, expliqua-t-il.

- Malgré le faite que je lui ai parlé méchamment ?

- C'est surement pour Luffy qu'elle a demandée à emmener à manger.

- Ça tombe bien, il a faim. Et … ,

- Il y avait un mot qui disait que c'est pour nous tous ! Y'a juste une plus grosse partie pour Luffy, ajouta un de ses infirmiers, celui à la casquette verte et rose.

- D'a … D'accord ! Il lui arrive quoi à elle ? Grogna-t-il en posant sa main sur son front.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ?

- Ben … une petite dispute ! Répondit-il en croisant les bras.

- Vous sortez ensemble ? Proposa Luffy en souriant »

Sous l'effet de la réponse, Law tomba à terre avec les yeux écarquillés par la surprise alors que ses nakamas rigolaient en le voyant ainsi. Luffy se tourna vers le chirurgien, qui ne c'était pas relevé, et s'accroupit à ses côtés pour lui dire :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- … ,

- Tu vas bien ? Ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur le front de Law.

- Euh oui, tu sais que … , tenta-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Non oublie ! Dit-il en se levant pour ensuite ajouter, Mais je te préviens, je ne sors pas avec Hancock.

- Ah bon ? Mais tu aimes quelqu'un en particulier ? »

Cette question, Law se la posait trop souvent depuis le début de la journée. En plus il fut surpris de voir que c'était Luffy qui lui posait cette question. Avec le genre de personnalité qu'il avait, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit ce genre de question qui sorte de sa bouche. En plus quand il était avec lui, Luffy semblait prendre les choses plus au sérieux que d'habitude et était attentif à tous ceux que faisait Law.

Le chirurgien se releva et regarda Luffy, qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

« - Oui j'aime quelqu'un en particulier! »

Lorsque sa phrase fut terminée, Law remarqua un sentiment de tristesse dans les yeux du brun au chapeau de paille. Il pensa d'abord qu'il pensait encore à son frère mais il se dit qu'il y avait autre chose qu'il n'arriva pas à définir. Ils étaient tous les deux dans leurs pensées jusqu'à que Bepo leur rappela qu'ils allaient manger. Luffy se dirigea en vitesse vers l'endroit où l'attendait un énorme repas ! Law eut un sourire sur son visage et l'un de ses nakamas, celui à la casquette verte, le remarqua et lui lança une fois à ses côtés :

« - Tu l'aimes bien le Chapeau de Paille, hein capitaine ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda l'intéressé en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Law ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Oh la la ! Quand tu emploies mon prénom, y'a toujours quelque chose derrière ! Bon dis ce qu'il y a ! Dit-il en se méfiant de son ami.

- Ben c'est plutôt à moi de te le demander ! Tu aimes Luffy, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu délires, c'est grave ! Je vais voir après manger si je n'ai pas quelque chose pour te soigner !

- C'est très drôle mais là tu sais que j'ai raison ! L'informa-t-il en devant sérieux.

- Ouais et c'est ce qui m'inquiète, lui confia le chirurgien en souriant sadiquement.

- Law ! Shachi ! Vous venez manger ou pas ? Leur cria Luffy, un morceau de viande en main.

- Depuis quand il connait mon prénom ? Se demanda Shachi en rigolant.

- Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller, fit Law en s'avançant mais à peine a-t-il eu le temps de faire un pas que Shachi l'arrêta et lui lâcha :

- Avant dit si tu l'aimes ou pas !

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Je veux juste savoir ! Ça me fait rire ! Avoua-t-il avec un sourire. »

Law regarda son nakama avec un air interrogateur. Comment avait-il fait pour comprendre si vite alors qu'il n'était pas trop resté en présence de tous ses nakamas pour qu'ils comprennent quelque chose. Il soupira intérieurement en se disant la réponse.

« - Oui je l'aime ! Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant que tu le sais ?

- Je vais lui dire, répondit-il immédiatement. »

Mais à peine a-t-il fait lui aussi un pas que Law lui mit son sabre sous la gorge et avait un air menaçant avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« - T'es un bon ami Shachi et je regretterais surement de faire ça alors ne me tente pas sinon je te tue avant que tu n'es dit quoi que ce soit !

- Ça va … calme toi Law … Je plaisantais ! Je ne suis pas bête à un point pour trahir la confiance de mes amis ! Expliqua-t-il pendant que Law rangeait son sabre dans son fourreau.

- Tu as intérêt.

- Je sais mais sinon, tu t'en aies rendu compte quand ?

- Tu veux pas en parler plus tard ? Lui demanda-t-il voulant à tout prix arrêter la conversation.

- Je veux bien mais compte sur moi pour venir ou demander à Bepo de venir te parler !

- Pourquoi Bepo ?

- C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il avait des doutes, qu'il pensait que tu aimais Luffy plus qu'un simple ami.

- … ,

- Bon on va manger ! »

Et Shachi partit en direction de la table alors que Law resta figé sur place. Alors ils avaient tous remarqué qu'il avait un peu changé de comportement envers Luffy. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui, il l'aimait. Il le trouvait mignon avec son air enfantin et naïf. Rien que le voir sourire le rendait heureux.

D'un coup, Law se donna une gifle mentale. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il l'aimait et ne repousser pas ce sentiment mais il se doutait que ce n'était peut-être pas partager. Et c'était ça qu'il redoutait. Il laissa ses pensées sombres et se dirigea vers la table pour manger quelque chose. Après tout il avait aussi faim !

Quelques jours après, cinq pour être exact, Law et Luffy c'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Shachi avait parlé à Luffy et ils décidèrent de faire une fête pour tenter de changer les idées à Luffy. C'était une idée de Shachi ce qui avait fait pousser un soupir à Law. Mais Bepo avait insisté pour faire la fête. Law avait été obliger d'accepter, sous peine de se faire tuer par pratiquement tous son équipage. Le chirurgien avait également prévenu Hancock que Luffy était réveillé pour éviter à tout pris un combat contre elle. Pas qu'il avait peur d'elle et de perdre, non ! C'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête ce soir ou dans les jours qui suivraient. Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, une heure ou deux, certains pirates se retrouvaient déjà saouls, Law avec. Luffy par contre ne l'était pas. Il c'était contrôlé et avait bu une ou deux chopes. Il réfléchissait à beaucoup de choses depuis que Shachi était venu lui parler quand Law avait parlé à Hancock. Dès qu'ils avaient fini de parler, la jeune fille s'était précipité vers lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il c'était défait de son étreinte doucement et lui avait assuré qu'il allait mieux avant de s'en aller tranquillement dans un coin. Maintenant les paroles de Shachi résonnaient dans sa tête en boucle jusqu'à que Jinbei arriva près du brun.

« - Tu vas bien, Luffy-kun ?

- Très bien, je repense juste à mon équipage quand nous faisions la fête tous ensemble, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique.

- Je vois et … niveau … , tenta-t-il.

- Ace ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Ça va mieux même si au fond je ne veux pas y croire ! Je peux croire que je ne le reverrais plus jamais, ni voir son sourire ou même le voir devant moi, fit-il alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

- … ,

- Mais bon il faut que je me fasse une raison, que je garde la tête haute. Ace a beau être mort je ne l'oublierais pas.

- … »

Une fois que la conversation fut terminée Luffy ne cessait de regarder Law qui rigolait avec les autres. Et c'est en le regardant qu'une phrase de Shachi lui revenu en pleine tête.

« - Tu l'aimes Law, non ? »

Oui il l'aimait ! Depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans la salle des ventes à l'archipel Shabondy, il avait ressenti quelque chose de bizarre au fond de lui. Puis il le trouvait beau et sympa mais jamais il ce n'était douté qu'il allait tombé amoureux du chirurgien. Et maintenant il se demandait s'il devait lui en parler. Shachi lui avait affirmé que si il l'aimait, il devait lui dire mais le courage lui manquait. Sauf que, à peine dix minutes plus tard, le chirurgien arriva près du brun et lui dit :

« - Tu t'amuses bien Luffy ?

- Oui ! Je suppose que toi aussi ?

- Oui ! Affirma le chirurgien en rigolant.

- T'es vraiment bourré là, constata le brun avec un sourire.

- Peut-être mais je suis assez lucide pour te dire quelque chose d'important.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment là ! Lui confia-t-il, un sourcil levé.

- Et pourtant c'est rien de grave enfin … ,

- … Vas-y, je t'écoute !

- C'est pas vraiment facile à dire mais … , commença-t-il alors qu'une couleur rouge venait colorée ses joues.

- Mais ?

- Mais … en fait je t'aime ! Fit-il en relevant le visage et Luffy put voir qu'il rougissait.

- … ,

- Je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre et c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai sauvé. Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, je n'avais pas encore réalisé que je t'aimais plus qu'un ami, même si nous sommes ennemis. Mais quand je suis parti de Shabondy et que j'ai vu la situation de Marine Ford, j'ai eu peur que tu meures et je sais très bien que je n'aurai pas supporté ta mort.

- … ,

- Je t'aime tellement que je ne peux pas supporter d'être loin de toi.

- Je … , tenta Luffy.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre ! Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne partages pas les mêmes senti … »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Luffy plaqua ses lèvres sur Law. Le chirurgien ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait à l'instant. Mais quand il sentit la langue du brun léchait sa lèvre inférieure, il se reprit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser la langue de Luffy retrouver la sienne et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il reprit le dessus et mena le baiser. Pendant ce baiser, Luffy passa ses mains dans son cou instinctivement alors que lui les passaient sur les hanches du jeune pirate et les remontés lentement à travers la chemise bleue que portait Luffy. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et ce fut à cet instant que Luffy lui dit :

« - Law, je t'aime également. Quand tu m'as dit il y a cinq jours que quelqu'un t'intéressait je me suis dit que ce n'était pas moi et ça m'a fait mal, avoua-t-il alors que Law plaqua son front contre le sien.

- … ,

- Mais je suis heureux de savoir que mes sentiments sont réciproques, continua-t-il en souriant ce qui fit rougir une nouvelle fois le chirurgien.

- Si tu savais à quel point je peux t'aimer Luffy ! »

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau avant que Luffy ne lui dise qu'il y avait tous ses nakamas dehors et qu'ils pourraient les voir. Suivant le conseil de Luffy, Law arrêta encore une fois le baiser et emmena Luffy dans la tente en le portant. Comprenant ce qu'avait Law en tête, Luffy s'accrocha à son cou et l'embrassa rapidement.

/!\ Lemon droit devant /!\

Une fois dans la tente, Law posa Luffy sur le lit qu'il occupait et se mit à califourchon sur lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle mais plus passionnément que le dernier. Il aimait quand leurs lèvres rentrées en contact, quand il s'amusait avec la langue de son compagnon, quand il l'entendait pousser des gémissements étouffés par le baiser à cause de ses caresses. Il commença à lui défaire sa chemise tout en lui déposant des baisers furtifs sur le cou.

« - Law … , commença Luffy entre deux gémissements.

- Oui ? Demanda le concerner en continuant les baisers dans le cou pour commencer à descendre vers son torse tout en le couvrant de baisers comme son cou.

- T'es sur ? Avec les blessures ? »

Law s'arrêta et réfléchit deux minutes à la question de Luffy. Il est vrai qu'il avait oublié les blessures de ce dernier mais quand il avait changé les bandages, dans l'après-midi, elles étaient pratiquement guérites, où elles ne présentaient pas un danger pour la santé du brun. Il lui lança un sourire avant de lui répondre que rien n'allait arriver au niveau de ses blessures et l'embrassa à nouveau alors que Luffy enleva le tee-shirt de son amant. En se penchant, Law fit toucher leurs érections ce qui fit pousser un gémissement de plaisir à Luffy. Il retira totalement la chemise bleue Luffy et l'envoya au sol pour que ses mains caressent son torse pendant qu'il commença sa descente en déposant des baisers par ci et par là, qu'il faisait glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur du torse du jeune homme alors que ce dernier avait la respiration saccadée et qu'il poussait des gémissements discrets. Il s'arrêta et remonta un peu pour atteindre les mamelons, déjà durci, de son amour. Il s'amusa d'abord a les pincer doucement pour ensuite poser sa bouche sur un des deux pour le sucer, le lécher et même le mordiller. Tout ce traitement faisait gémir Luffy de plaisir et il attrapait le drap en le serrant brutalement tellement il ressentait du plaisir.

« - La … Law, gémit-il les yeux fermés alors que son tortionnaire ne s'arrêter pas et infliger le même traitement à l'autre mamelon qu'il pinçait seulement avec son autre main. »

Le chirurgien s'arrêta quelques secondes après et revint embrasser le pirate qu'il aimait dans un baiser bestiale où même Luffy n'était plus aussi tendre qu'avant, montrant le désir que Law lui avait procuré. Pendant le baiser Law faisait glisser sa main jusqu'au pantalon du pirate au Chapeau de Paille et défit la fermeture éclaire du vêtement. Il fit glisser le vêtement tout le long des jambes de Luffy avec une lenteur abominable pour ce dernier. Une fois retiré, il envoya le pantalon près de la chemise et remonta en passant ses mains contre sa cuisse sans toucher à une partie bien précise de son anatomie. Il mit fin au baiser pour nicher sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme pour sucer la peau, laissant au passage un suçon visible. Il descendit un peu plus bas qu'avant, jusqu'au bas-ventre et Luffy poussa à nouveau un gémissement mais plus profond que les derniers. Law se débarrassa du boxer du garçon révélant ainsi le sexe gonflé de son amant. En souriant, il déposa des baisers d'abord au niveau du bas-ventre puis plus bas jusqu'à la base du sexe pour enfin en déposer un sur le sexe tendu. Luffy gémit fortement quand il continua ses baisers pour enfin le prendre en bouche. Les yeux s'étant ouvert par cet acte, Luffy haletait et Law commença de lent va et viens jusqu'à prendre pratiquement le sexe en bouche.

« - Ahh … En … Encore ! Gémit-il pendant que le chirurgien accéléré la vitesse. »

Après quelques gémissements qu'il ne cachait pas, il se libéra dans la bouche du chirurgien et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Law profita de cet instant pour enlever son pantalon et son boxer. Une fois cela fait il retourna auprès de Luffy et l'embrassa tendrement pour ensuite commencer à insérer un doigt puis un deuxième. Luffy ne gémissait plus de plaisir mais de douleur. Il avait trop mal de cette intrusion mais au bout de quelques temps il commença à s'y habituer. Son amant rajouta un troisième doigt avant de les bouger pour bien le préparer. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Alors que Luffy commençait maintenant à gémir de plaisir, Law retira ses doigts obtenant un mécontentement de la part de Luffy. Il rigola discrètement avant de positionner son sexe à l'entrée et de dire :

« - Tu me dis si je te fais mal, d'accord ?

- Oui ! Accepta le brun pour après obtenir un baiser de son amant pendant qu'il passé ses mains dans ses cheveux »

Law arrêta le baiser en pénétra doucement en Luffy. Sauf que Luffy ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur et les larmes commençaient à couler le long des joues du brun. Il les empêcha de coulées et déposa plusieurs baisers sur son visage en lui murmurant des paroles douces, espérant le calmer ainsi. Alors que Luffy lui affirma que c'était bon, il s'enfonça encore plus jusqu'à être totalement à l'intérieur. Il attendit à nouveau que la douleur, moins douloureuse qu'avant, que ressentait Luffy avant de commencer de lents va-et-vient. Au début il avait mal mais peu de temps après il commençait à crier de plaisir.

« - La … Law … Haaa … Plus … Haaaa …. Plus vite ! Haleta-t-il. »

Et il se fit pas prié longtemps puisque Law accéléra. Il donnait des coups de plus en plus fort, allant toucher la prostate du pirate qui hurlait de plaisir. Le chirurgien se pencha sur son amant tout en continuant à donner de violents coups de reins. Luffy s'agrippa à lui, les bras dans le cou, descendant dans le dos pour enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau de Law. Tous les deux poussaient des gémissements de plaisir. Law embrassa Luffy, qui gémissait dans sa bouche, et accéléra encore un peu avant que Luffy ne se libère une nouvelle fois, entre eux.

Il ne tarda pas à suivre et se déversa à l'intérieur de Luffy. Il tenta de retrouver une respiration calme et se retira de Luffy pour s'allonger à coté de lui et de le regarder. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, les joues rouges et respirait fortement. Alors qu'il ouvra les yeux, il se leva difficilement, trop exténué par leur ébat, et embrassa Law tendrement. Le chirurgien lui répondit également tendrement avant d'arrêter cet instant de bonheur et de les couvrir du drap. Luffy ce sera contre lui en souriant avant d'entendre un :

« - Je t'aime Monkey. D Luffy !

- Moi aussi, Trafalgar Law ! Répondit-il alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir »

Le lendemain matin, Luffy se réveilla avec un mal au bas du dos. Il se tourna et remarqua que Law dormait toujours. Il se leva tranquillement sans réveiller le chirurgien et s'habilla avant de se diriger en dehors de la tente. À l'extérieur, tout le monde dormait. Ils avaient dû continuer à faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure, il espérait qu'ils ne les avaient pas entendus ce qui serait surprenant avec le son de la musique qui était fort.

Plus tard dans la journée, Rayleigh arriva sur l'île et expliqua à Luffy qu'il fallait mieux qu'il reporte à deux ans ses retrouvailles avec ses amis. Une fois tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour faire passer le message, Luffy retourna auprès de Law en lui proposant de rester avec lui. Il lui avait affirmé qu'il comprendrait s'il ne pouvait pas, après tout il avait sa vie de pirate aussi. Mais il fut surpris quand Law lui affirma qu'il restait pour l'embrasser passionnément par la suite. Il lui répondit et sourit une fois le baiser terminé.

Il allait passer deux ans avec celui qu'il aimait et qui sait ce qu'il allait se passer …

* * *

Voilà pour ce One-Shot ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu après tout c'est mon tout premier lemon !

Mise à part ça, s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je m'en excuse ainsi que si vous trouvez peut-être que les personnages sont un peu OOC.

Sinon merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère que mon one shot vous plaît !

Law : Ça y est ? T'as fini ?

Moi : Tu me cherches ?

Law: C'est toi qui as commencé avec ton idée.

Moi : Et alors ? J'ai le droit, non ?

Law : T'aurais pu me mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre que Luffy.

Luffy mange de la viande : …

Moi : Ok ! La prochaine fois, c'est Kidd et ça sera pas toi le dominant !

Law faisant les gros yeux : Euh …

Luffy : Laissez des review et encore merci d'avoir lu ! ^^


	2. Réponses review

Alors ce n'est pas la suite de « Par Amour ou Par Gentillesse ? » mais seulement un chapitre où je mettrai les réponses aux review anonymes ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt !=_=''''''''''

Sinon il sera actualisé de temps en temps, lorsqu'il y aura une autre review !

Par contre j'avais déjà répondu aux review postés il y a un moment mais elles étaient à la fin d'un chapitre de « Cours au Lycée Saint Roger ». Je ne sais pas si ceux qui m'ont mis une review l'ont vu mais elles y étaient.

Sinon voilà les réponses :

Lili :

Moi aussi je trouve que ce couple est rare!=( Sinon merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle fait plaisir. Et si un jour j'ai une idée pour le couple Law/Kidd, je la posterai! Pour le moment j'ai d'autres fics en attente et qui trainent dans mes dossiers! =D

Désolé d'avoir mis du temps pour te répondre! Merci encore pour ta review.

Nono-larico :

Merci pour toutes tes reviews sur la fic, ça m'a fait plaisir !

la-louve noire :

Pour le couple Law/Sanji, je dis pas que c'est impossible. Si j'ai une idée j'essayerai surement de faire une fic sur eux ! ^^ Merci pour ta review.

Sunnydydy :

Merci pour ta review, ça m'a bien fait plaisir. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ainsi que le lemon ( que je pensais avoir raté au tout début ! ^^''''''' )

Midnight :

Merci à tout aussi pour ta review. Elle m'a bien fait rire. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma fic. Et c'est pas grave pour le mot « lemon », ça ne fait rien. ;)

Voilà pour le moment.

Je remercie à nouveau tous ceux qui ont posté une review ainsi que ceux qui m'ont mis, entre temps, en favoris. Merci beaucoup !

Bisous ! =D


End file.
